Summer Girls
by SushiChica
Summary: Summer girls come and summer girls go, some are worthwhile and some are so-so. Summertime girls got it going on, shake and wiggle to a hip hop song. Summertime girls are the kind I like, I'll steal your honey like I stole your bike. DxC GxB AU


**Summer Girls**

_I like it when the girls stop by  
In the summer  
Do you remember?  
Do you remember  
When we met that summer…_

--

"Vienna, New York, or Hong Kong?"

The seat belt required light shut off with a soft ding, and restless passengers began to rise from their seats in hopes of securing a vacant bathroom. "Courtney?"

"Hmm?" The brunette eighteen year old turned away from the airplane window and shook herself out of a daze.

"I asked which you thought would be more…_me_," Courtney's best friend Bridgette indicated a worn, heavily dog eared travel book that sat in her jean clad lap. "Vienna, New York, or Hong Kong?"

"I don't know," Courtney shrugged off the inquiry with an air of indifference. "Princeton or Yale?"

Bridgette shook her head, blond hair swaying in its usual low ponytail, and sighed. "I thought we weren't gonna talk about colleges."

"And I thought we weren't going to talk about how you're not _attending _college," Courtney muttered back, attempting to smother her disapproving tone and failing miserably.

"I'm not…_not_ going," Bridgette groaned, hard pressed to find a new way to phrase an old argument. "I'm just…taking a year off before diving back into all that competition. Living a little while I still have the chance, y'know? We've been over this before."

"I guess." Courtney's expression mirrored her dissatisfied words, but her best friend chose to ignore it in favor of returning to her travel book.

A flight attendant came by and offered each of the girls a pack of peanuts. Both accepted eagerly.

Courtney turned back to Bridgette as the pair were handed napkins to accompany their snack. "I just think that college is a really big deal, and you might want to consider the ramifications that skipping a year will have on your-"

"_Courtney_," Bridgette's voice, ever calm, collected, and relaxed, had an edge of finality to it, "can we please not talk about this? We wanted to go on vacation to have fun together before we parted ways. Let's just chill and not discuss the one thing that's sure to lead to an argument, alright?"

Courtney looked at her blond friend for a long time before finally sighing and tearing open her pack of peanuts.

"You know I still love you even though you're taking a gap year, right?"

Bridgette simply smiled to herself and let her eyes fall back to the text in her travel book as she listened to Courtney chew on her peanuts far more aggressively than necessary, so much so that it was audible even though her mouth was closed.

Some questions just didn't require answers.

--

They'd been doing this since kindergarten, so it was only natural that by age eighteen they'd have perfected their summers to an art form. Wawanakwa Island, wildly popular tourist destination – _like Canada's personal Hawaii_, the brochures advertised – and home to nearly a thousand lucky residents who lived in a perpetual sun-kissed paradise, allowed for that kind of thing.

Duncan Fletcher, lifelong Wawanakwa Island resident and jackass by reputation, leaned against the counter of his favorite club, smirking offhandedly at the bartender, a bookish graduate student named Beth. She was a regular summer worker, always open to making some cash between her university years, and well aware that Duncan had made a name for himself bedding giggly tourists, usually of the blond variety. And although he seemed keener to her once she'd gotten the braces off and replaced her thick glasses with contacts, they'd known each other long enough to keep their distances.

Further down the bar was Duncan's best friend since birth Geoff Ryan, easily the more relaxed and nicer of the two and your typical party guy in every sense of the word, who was doing his best to chat up a girl and buy her a drink. She seemed a little wary of the idea, Beth noted as she passed Geoff the beer he'd ordered, though the girl did introduce herself as Katie and mentioned that her friend Sadie had wandered off a little while ago. After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, Katie hastily bowed out of the conversation, insisting that she really did need to find her "BFFFL", whatever that meant.

Beth giggled to herself as she polished a couple freshly washed glasses and watched Duncan saunter over to his friend.

"Damn," Geoff shook his head, taking another swig of beer, "I struck out with her."

"So you're a little rusty. She wasn't that great anyways," Duncan responded, watching the girl retreat out the door of the club. "Besides, she's just the beginning. There'll be better ones in a week or so. That's when things will get _really_ fun."

"I guess, but she was kinda hot, dude."

"There are lots of hot girls out there, Geoff. Which is why I still think you should take advantage of as many as you can instead of doing this _one girl per summer_ pansy shit."

"Not everyone wants an international collection of STDs, brah," Geoff shot back, smiling warmly despite his words.

"Don't hate it 'til you try it, that's all I'm saying."

The two friends sat together ingesting their drinks while some remix of a popular song filled the gap in their conversation, the girl quickly fading from their minds.

Because as any good resident of Wawanakwa Island knew, the thumping, upbeat music that seemed to permeate every club, beach, hotel, street, and home meant the start of summer.

And as any good _male_ resident of Wawanakwa Island knew, the start of summer always meant another year's worth of summer girls.

--

This intro chapter right here is why I should never, ever try to force writing.

Anyways, this is the start of something I've been brainstorming for a while, inspired by the old 90s song _Summer Girls_ by LFO. I'd give it a listen or two; I'll be making a lot of both subtle and not-so-subtle references to it over the course of the fic. It'll probably be decently lengthy; this was just a forced prologue so expect the next few chapters to be considerably greater in size/more interesting/just generally better.


End file.
